


Miracle? No. A second chance

by Kirolynn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dancetale Papyrus (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Reader-centric, Skeleton Puns, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), flirty reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirolynn/pseuds/Kirolynn
Summary: 5 years since you survived that car accident.5 years since your soul shattered and came back together in a blink of an eye.5 years since monsters have resurfaced from Mt Ebott.They called you a miracle.You call it a second chance.Now you just wanted to try and do everything that you never got to do and live your life to the fullest.But ever since the crash, you've been having these dreams of you and multiple creatures whom you're sure you've never met before.....or at least that's what you thought before you met them.Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and any of the alternate universe ideas come from their original creators.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many of the multi-universe fanfics I read!!
> 
> *Note* Most chapter is somewhat influenced by a song which I feel resonates with the boys and the direction this story is taking. It would take your reading experience to the level of resonation if you can listen to the songs while reading the whole chapter as they would portray the feelings I have when I am writing the chapters! :)

Laying on the hospital bed for half a year gave you much time to think about what you are going to do with your life.

 

The doctors called you a miracle as you miraculously survived the huge operation with your heart going flat multiple times and they had to resuscitate you with the heart defibrillator. There were no lasting injuries and the scars left by the accident also healed up within the six months you were resting in bed. They said your limbs were damaged in the crash but when you wake up from the operation, it was like the crash was just a fall down the sidewalk. Your physiotherapy sessions went well and you were able to walk and write just a month after the operation.

A few months passed and they let you out of the hospital after one last checkup. The report states that you've made great progress and has fully recovered from the crash with no lasting effects on your body and mental health.

 

But you knew otherwise as every night you kept having vivid imaginations or dreams of creatures you have never seen before and the life you all shared together. You could not tell the doctors as you very well knew that if they know about this, they would most likely send you to the psychiatric ward and that is not what you want to happen. Not after getting out of that crash alive.

 

As every night passes, it would first start off with you, two skeletal creatures, a tall one almost 7ft tall and a shorter one seemingly 6ft who still towers over your very short stature. Occasionally you were all joined by a young child or a few other creatures that are also just as tall and looming but the dreams were pleasant, most of the times.

 

No matter how often the scenery switches or the attitudes of the creatures around you changes, the one thing that stayed consistent is the two skeletal like creatures that you feel the safest with but for the life of you, every time you wake up you cannot recall their faces. Only the lingering feelings from these imaginations/dreams remain with you for the rest of the day.

 

When you were finally deemed to be in a stable condition, the nurses let you watch the television that they had in the ward as you would have been bored to death, literally. That is when you realized that monsters were very real indeed and the imaginations/dreams you had been having may not be your imaginations after all.

 

When you finally got out of the hospital, you went back to work and was laid off right away from your mundane office job as they have already replaced you with someone else but due to the country's work laws, they were not allowed to fire you while you were on your hospitalization leave. Thanks to that, you now have at least half a year worth of pay and no hospital bills as your insurance covered everything.

 

Coming back to your apartment where you had to do much cleaning as you have to throw out the contents in your fridge as they have either expired or went bad and dust everywhere. After a much-needed spring cleaning, you sat down at the chair facing the window and while looking at all the passersby below the street.

 

You thought about the next step to take in life since you had been given this chance to truly live your life the way you always wanted to but you were too scared to step out of that line and had allowed everyone to dictate what kind of a life you must lead.

 

Next thing you know, you've made up your mind, drew out a plan and is now very determined to start taking your life into your own hands, literally speaking as you signed up for all the classes and courses you never had the courage try out when you were younger.

 

Fueled by your determination, patience and dreams, you spent the next few years turning all the classes courses you went into trades and talents of your own. You are now a freelance artist. Always up on your feet, travelling the world and meeting new humans and monsters. You feel proud of yourself.

 

Years later and now you are invited to many events oversea due to your many hard-earned skills and rising popularity, almost all the time you are away from where you once called home and it has now led you to sell your apartment away, moving from your small city country to the famous capital half across the earth. Mt Ebott City.

 

Used to be a small town hidden away behind the now famous Mt Ebott, right after monsters was set free by a young child who became their ambassador, the small town quickly advanced into a city as amazing monster technology and healthcare quickly brought in investors and people who are curious of the 'new' and unusual species. It has now become the capital of the country.

 

Because of the entertainment industry being prominent there due to a certain robotic monster, you packed up all your things and sold whatever you couldn't ship over to your new home, a nice three story house of your own at a decent and quaint little neighborhood with both monsters and humans as neighbours.

 

It was near enough to travel to the capital without any trouble but far enough to be away from all the rush of the city life.

 

Settling down your things in your new home made you feel giddy and excited! Months of planning and small trips back and fro but nothing out from your own pocket as your trips are always paid for by the companies that hires you for their events. Being a rising artist has its perks sometimes. 

 

On the first floor, a small living room that turns into a movie room with sofa couches, a well decked out studio kitchen with the best appliances for your culinary jobs, a dancing studio and recording studio to practice new dances / songs that you help made/plan/back up for other artists and singers.

 

The second floor is your costume/ props closet and a photoshoot studio with changing backgrounds. A large work desk for your crafting needs and a trusty sewing machine at the end of the hallway with a magnitude of cloths lined up on the sides of the wall.

 

The top floor is your art studio and bedroom. Your computer set up at one side of your room while the other side is your king sized bed filled with all the stuff toys you've let yourself collected over the few years since you left the hospital that you never got to have when you were a young child. The times where you had almost starved to death when there was a shortage of food and supplies at home and you had to- you shook your head to get that memory out of your mind. You are no longer that who you once were. 

 

While all these jobs may seem too much for one person to handle, you suddenly have enough determination after that accident to pull it through. That, and the many familiar voices that whisper encouraging words in your mind to never give up hope.

 

You've never felt more alive. You are not going to waste this second chance at life.


	2. Hot as fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your new boss. He is hot. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is somewhat influenced by a song which I feel resonates with the boys and the direction this story is taking. It would take your reading experience to the level of resonation if you can listen to the songs while reading the whole chapter as they would portray the feelings I have when I am writing the chapters! :) 
> 
> Song of this Chapter: Chasing Fire by Lauv
> 
> *Bold words are the lyrics*

After a nice bath in your newly furnished bathroom, a change of clothes that consist of a puffy black to red ombre dress, skin tone sheer tights that looks like you have flames running up your legs and your hair all tied up with your natural curls fanning the side of your face and down one side of your upper body. Donning on a pair of heeled dark red leather booties that laced up in the front, you drove out to the capital in your car, a modesty sized front with a big back seating area that doubles as trunk space. It seems a little too big for someone of your short stature but considering the large cake orders that you receive on occasions that you have to deliver, combined with the fact that you need the extra space to bring your costume props out for events and photo shoots so overall it was a decent choice of mobility.

 

 

 

 

Yes, that is the life you have as a cosplayer, a pastry chef, a dancer, singer and an artist. A mouthful to speak when you talk to people about your career choices so you had business cards made for a quick and effective way to skip the long explanation people tend to ask for.

 

You love every one of your careers, no matter how mentally draining and achingly tired you get (all of them are physical types of careers, remember?), at the end of the day you feel happy and fulfilled to be doing what you love. Not many have that chance as you do and so you make the best out of what you have and grab every opportunity you see.

 

Though there's always that one part of you that feels empty for some unknown reason. You try to ignore it most of the time as no matter how much you try to figure it out, you can't seem to grasp or pinpoint where these feelings come from.

 

Ah, the capital. Streets always filled with humans and monsters alike and businesses that open until late into the night as no one would turn down the opportunity to make money.

 

You found a parking space a few spaces down from where you are heading to, Grillby's, a popular bar own by one of the hottest monster you know. You laughed at that little joke you have in your mind before heading into the establishment and walked straight to the bar counter where there are not many customers sitting on the barstools at the moment but everyone knows that it would be packed in a few hours time when most patrons get off work.

 

You greeted the creature made entirely out of fire magic and he greeted you right back, passing you a drink that has glitter swirling around the glass like the milky way. "Grillby! You know I don't drink on the job." you chastised him and he replied "I made you the mocktail version." with a big OH, you drank the mocktail and it tasted just as good even without the alcohol.

 

You've met him many times from your trip to Mt Ebott City as one of Mettaton's backup dancer and almost every time you would come here to enjoy the atmosphere instead of the crazy after parties Mettaton would throw after a concert or performance as you know first hand on how it can get out of hands, pun intended.

 

You like how chill Grillby is even though he is meant to be hot, (OH GOD SOMEONE STOP THE PUNS) he mixes up the best drinks and the fries are to live for! For some reason, his bar would have a wide array of condiments and you would mix multiple condiments together before dipping your fries into them. "STILL THE BEST FRIES I HAVE EVER HAD THE BLESSING TO TASTE" you would compliment him all the time as you would with everyone else who you feel deserves it. Which is ALMOST everybody you meet. Man, you are blessed with meeting many wonderful people it seems. People meaning both humans and monsters as you strongly feel that monsters are people too. They have a soul and they have a mind of their own. EVERYONE deserves to be treated justly and with love and respect.

 

He would thank you with that deep crackle of his and another drink on the house even though you would deny him and try to pay for your drinks instead. As a resort, you would just put the money it in the tip jar that he has on the bar counter whose purpose was actually for the ones who would start a fight in his establishment to pay for any breakages and a fine for being a nuisance.

 

Tonight is officially your first day of work at Grillby's. For you only got to sing a few songs here and there whenever you had the chance to drop by in your short visits to the capital. As you are only going to be a part-time performer, your schedule here is only on the peak day, which is every Friday and you get to choose the theme of the night. That means you have free reigns over the song choices and you get to perform however you like.

 

You were a bit nervous yet excited as you had been practising this song for months now as a thank you and to see if Grillby can actually blush. Hey! You are a curious person by nature and you hadn't gotten to actually be close enough with Grillby to know if he actually blushes or not.

 

When you get on the stage, a few of the regulars turned over to look at you as you waved back at them and sound checked all the equipment. Once you are satisfied with the sound check, you greeted the small crowd and started up with a few of your chosen song choices of the night. Today's theme is with no doubt, Fire. Okay, you admit that you are not the best at naming anything and with that cheesy name for tonight's theme, you knew Grillby was silently judging you in your choice of clothing but had kept quiet as he trusts you enough to not to do anything dumb like burning his building down. Well then again, he could probably do something about that, seeing as he is made of literal fire.

 

As late night approaches, more patrons filed into the establishment and the place is now in full swing. Once you've felt your vocals has warmed up enough from the previous songs, you addressed everyone in the bar "Good evening everyone~ I hope you are all having a swell time so far and tonight as my first day of joining Grillby's as a performer, I am going to dedicate this song to the person who makes the most amazing fries I've ever tasted and also hottest boss I've ever had the blessing to work for."

 

You look over to the bar area and after making sure Grillby has locked eyes with you,

 

**I wanna feel you, really feel you**

**Not just hold you close at night**

**We keep our bodies**

**Tied together**

**To ignore what's on our minds (Yeah)**

 

He started blushing, a sheen of darker red coating his normally bright orange face. This pleases you immensely, you didn't know that Grillby could blush!!! Thank goodness, you had practised really hard to sing this particular song tonight even though you were unsure if Grillby was comfortable with your funny sense of flirting and friendship. All your worries were for nought. You feel a sense of accomplishment washing over you and you continued.

 

**I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you, you**

**You got that something that I never wanna lose, lose, yeah**

**It's like dancing when the song's already over**

**Moving without getting any closer, oh oh oh oh**

**I'm chasing fire when I'm running after you**

 

Finishing up the rest of the song, you looked at Grillby again and was pleasantly surprised that he still had that blush on him. He looks totally adorable with it!! You thank the crowd as they cheered you on and shouting for an encore but you let them know that this was the last song for the night as you have been performing for the past few hours.

 

At the very least you know your limits and having a sore throat is not on your agenda. You stride back to the bar area, sitting on an empty barstool and instantly there was a cocktail right in front of you courtesy of Grillby. Ah, what a kind and thoughtful boss you have! 

 

"So Grillby, how did you like my performance tonight?" You shot a wink at him and he actually blushes an even darker shade which you chuckled at. Too bad he isn't your soul mate, you wouldn't have minded being with him as he is a very hot catch, to say the very least. But alas, you'll just stick with harmless flirting then~

 

He took your now empty glass and slides you a different cocktail replying: "It was good." You narrowed your eyes at him while tilting your head to the side. 

 

"Just gooooood? Darn, I had this song planned for months ever since you decided to hire me to perform at your bar. Sigh, guess I'll have to try even harder now to win your hot ass over!" you let out a giggle, signifying that you were just kidding with him and he let out a short crackle as he passed you another one of his special cocktail mixes.

 

"You do not have to try and win me over, I would not have hired you if I did not like you."

 

"Ooooh, so you do like me! YES! YES! YES! I made you admit that you like me~ This calls for a toast!" You took another huge gulp of your drink. 

 

"And here appears the annoying little sister."

 

"Ouch, sister-zoned? Not cool, big bro! Hehe, not cool, did you get it? Did cha'?" You drunkenly giggled at Grillby as he took away your now empty glass.

 

"Yes, I did. I think you have enough drinks for the night, Y/N." You couldn't remember how many cocktails you've had in the span of an hour.

 

"And here I thought we were having a sibling bonding sesh', bro!" You pouted at Grillby as he handed you a glass of water. You drowned it in one go, letting out a sigh of relief. Guess you did not have a high tolerance for alcohol as you'd thought. 

 

"Shall I call the cab for you? It is best if you do not drive home drunk." Aw shucks, he really is such a wholesome and kind person. You feel all warm and happy to be cared for like he is your fami- nope. Nope. NOPE. ABANDON THAT LINE OF THOUGHT!

 

"It's fineeeee, I can drive home no probs! I'll even drop you a message when I reach home okay?" You tried to smile as sweetly as you could at him as he stared at your face, trying to guess if you are lying or not. Deciding that you still need some time to get sober before even attempting to drive home by yourself, he made you another batch of fries and made you drink more water, not that you were complaining as you would never say no to his amazing fries!

 

The bar was near closing when Ghrillby finally agreed that you have sobered up enough to be able to drive home safely.

 

"See you soon Grillby! Thanks again for the amazing night!" You waved at him while heading towards the door. Well, these awesome fries certainly helped you with sobering up! Nothing like carbohydrates to help you stable your stomach enough to not vomit everywhere! 

 

"Thank you for your performance tonight. And the song." You gave him a hug and a wink.

 

"I'm glad you liked it!" You left the bar and drove home with a huge smile on your face.

 

You dreamt of the woods and someone's sweet embrace that feels like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! How was this chapter? I took a reader's advice and went back to edit this chapter quite a bit to make it a smoother reading experience for everyone! 
> 
> Advice and feedbacks are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Last Edited *13 March 2019*


	3. Sounds In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to the forest nearby Mt Ebott to have a photoshoot. You kept hearing whimpers in the trees. You called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every chapter is somewhat influenced by a song which I feel resonates with the boys and the direction this story is taking. It would take your reading experience to the level of resonation if you can listen to the songs while reading the whole chapter as they would portray the feelings I have when I am writing the chapters! :) 
> 
> Song of this Chapter: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift 
> 
> *Bold words are the lyrics*

You woke up early today to start on your makeup and preparations for your photoshoot later in the noon, it would be a long day of posing and mosquito feeding ahead as you and your crew will be heading to the forest below Mt. Ebott later in the noon for the beautiful scenery mother nature has to offer. 

 

Today you are cosplaying as a forest nymph with your ombre wig hair reaching your knees and a flowy dress which you pray would not get snag by the bushes as you and your crew got out of the cars and head inside the forest.

 

The photoshoot is going great so far, nothing was caught in your long wig and very little insect bites. The latter most likely thanks to the smoke machine your crew is using to create the foggy ethereal-like effect. You made sure that everyone is constantly hydrated and that no one was left behind when the crew started moving deeper into the woods in search for a wide clearing for the last part of the photoshoot which is to capture the sunset rays shining right down on you as you lay on a bed of mixed leaves and flowers. 

 

As you lay there posed on the flower bed while the crew sets up the surrounding, you heard a soft whimper. At least you thought you did but you just brushed it off as probably one of the forest animals you and your crew have encountered while venturing into the large forest.

 

Another soft whimper and you almost swore you saw a shadow duck into the tall trees surrounding the clearing. Maybe you sniffed in too much smoke and now your mind is playing tricks on you? Nah, you know very well the smoke from the machine are harmless but you wanted to believe that just so you can calm your mind and get your body to relax back into your previous pose. Luckily no one noticed you tensing up. The last thing you want is to have a bunch of people freaking out in the middle of a big forest, especially if it's over a harmless animal.

 

One last soft whimper and you made up your mind to check out what or who was making that noise. Maybe it is an injured animal in need of help? You have a soft spot for animals and you cannot put it past yourself to not check out the soft but clearly sad sounding whimpers coming from behind the trees. What if it's an injured animal?

 

You were filled with a certain kind of emotion as you thanked the rest of your crew for their hard work today and bid them a good night, reassuring them that you are more than capable to find your way back to your car as they head back to their own respective vehicles, leaving you alone in the middle of the clearing. You settled back down into the flower bed and as softly as you could, called out to whoever is out there hiding in the trees. You did not notice any movements from the trees surrounding you but you did hear another whimper, this time much closer than before. Not wanting to give up if there truly is an animal in need, you decided to sing/ hum a song you know that is soothing enough to let whoever's out there know that you are here to help them. 

 

**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said**

**Don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 

A clear and louder whimper was heard and you made the choice to trust whoever it is, animal or otherwise, to not harm you in any way as you are basically out here in this dense forest alone with no protection as you closed your eyes and patted your lap.

 

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

 

Just then, you felt sparks running through your body right to your soul as something large pressed down on your lap, and the whimpers that were made by whoever that is lying on your lap has now turned into light purr. The sound warmed your soul and made your heart beat faster as you start to stroke the top of the round?-like shape on your lap.

 

**Don't you dare look out your window,**

**Darling everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

 

You finally opened your eyes and when you look down, you locked eyes with eyesockets as you realised the round shape thing you were petting was a skeleton's skull and he was staring up at you with awe but sad eyes. His teeth were crooked and jagged, but shining pearly white as if he drank a lot of bleach to get it this white. You didn't know what expression you had on your face but he moved his head to get off your lap with another whimper while covering his mouth and instinctively, you reached out to him to pull him back into laying on your lap as you continued to sing but this time, you looked right into his eye'sockets. You gave him a soft expression as he was as tensed as a frightened animal and went back to petting/stroking the top of his skull.

 

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

 

He started relaxing after realising that you were not scared of him or his hideous teeth which he did, in fact, tried to whiten by drinking bleach. Sans was upset with himself as he felt that he was at fault and he let Papyrus down for what Papyrus had to go through when they finally came up to the surface. After many attempts in trying to blend in with the rest of the society, he and Sans decided to just stick to the forest near the mountain as it is dense enough for most humans not to wander too deep into and enough for them to set up puzzles and traps to de-tour the ones that do. He was on his way to recalibrate his puzzles when he felt this strange sensation in his chest, calling him out into the part of the forest that is less dense. That is when he saw you, laying down on that clearing in the midst of having your photo taken by humans. His soul almost jumped out of his chest but he held it in with a soft whimper as he continued to stare at you for you looked like an angel, a beautiful angel who does not belong with someone who looks like he belongs in the depths of hell.

 

**Just close your eyes,**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

 

He was going to just look at you and not approach you as he did not want to taint your soul with his ugly self but he could help but move closer to you as you subtly looked around the trees, searching for him. He was ecstatic that you actually noticed him! Even though he didn't want you to as so you won't have to look at his hideous self. He felt unworthy to be in your presence all of a sudden but he stayed rooted to his hidden spot in the shadows of the trees and waited till the other humans have left. He told himself that he was only staying because he wanted to see you safely leave the forest and there may be hidden traps around the area that you might accidentally trigger but he knew he was just lying to himself. 

 

He was puzzled for a moment when you sat back down at the bed of flowers after bidding the other humans goodbye. He then realised that you were trying to lure him out probably thinking that he was an injured animal judging from the whimpers he unwittingly let out. It took him all his restraint not to go up to you and swoop you into a hug. But that restraint was broken when you started to sing and pat your lap in hopes that he would come over to you. He cautiously approached your small form and when he noticed you had your eyes close, he laid on your lap and prayed that you do not open your beautiful eyes as he feared for the worst. You being scared of him.

 

And when you actually do, it was more of a curiosity than fright. But he couldn't stand having you look at his disgusting teeth so he covered it with his hands and tried to get up. Tried being the key word as you suddenly pulled him back down to your lap and he had to fight the urge to push you away as he had never been in such close contact with anyone other than his brother. And that had been many years ago. He relaxed into your arms as he realized that you weren't scared of him and your soothing voice was all that he hears in his head.

 

A long while has passed since the sunset and since the song finished that you finally realized it was rude of you to pull someone back into your lap when they were trying to get up. You cleared your throat and spoke to him in a very soft and gentle voice, as not to startle him "Hello sweetie, may I know what is your name?" he looked back at you shocked that you were trying to communicate with him and he quietly replied, "I am Pap- Crooks..." It sounds as if he was saying another name before he said his name. You decided to overlook it.

 

"Crooks hm? You don't really seem like a Crook to me! You seem more like a Sweetheart to me!" You giggled at him as he looked at you in shock before giving you a grin of his own which may have scared others but it just looks really cute to you. And also there is that sense of familiarity that you could not shake off. It is like you have seen him somewhere before. That itself is pretty hilarious as he is the first skeleton monster you have ever met in your life. ~~Or is it?~~

 

"Is it okay if I call you Sweets instead? I don't want to be rude or anything-"IT IS FINE! Y-you can call me Sweets if you wish." You were surprised that he had a loud voice that you just nodded your head "Mind if I have your number then, Sweets? I'd really like to be friends with you!" "WOW-WIE, I-I've never had friends before! That would be great, Miss!" You felt a pang of empathy right there for him as you very well know the reason why he does not have friends in this superficial world. "Since we're friends, you can give me a nickname too, Sweets!" He thought about it for a moment and "H-how about Angel? You are like my Angel." "Oh Sweets dear, you are just living up to your nickname! Come here and give me a hug, big guy!" You said as you slowly guided him into a hug, making sure not to startle him even then. You know that you have to slowly have him warm up to this as you can tell that he never had anyone this close to him before.

 

After a long hug, you parted with him "Well Sweets dear, it's dark out now and I got to get back home, but I'll definitely come back to hang out with you soon!" He quietly but eagerly agreed and offered to guide you out of the now pitch black forest back to your car and you accepted it. With one last hug and a wave from your car window, you drove back home. Once you got cleaned up, you laid on your bed feeling the after-effects of today's events and you breathe a sigh of relief and smiled as you remembered that you made a new friend today, and you forgot to ask for his number. Wait- you forgot to ask for his number! How are you supposed to contact Sweets now?! Ah wells, you'll just have to look for him in the forest again. You wondered briefly why he was in the forest in the first place. Maybe he was taking a walk? Then again he wasn't really carrying anything. You decided to just shrug it off and get some rest.

 

You dreamt of sweet yet tangy kisses and a home in the woods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! You can drop me a message and let me know which skeleboys you would like to see next! I pretty much already have the whole story plotline down, just left to refine it! 
> 
> This is a one-shot style type of story which means you do not have to worry about the plot continuation of the timeline! You can read the chapters as a single shot or the entire book as a whole! They all link up into a full plotline in the midpoint of the story!
> 
> Also, note that I did not put an actual character name to the cosplay as such you can insert in whoever you want! I only put a vague description to help everyone picture it better! 
> 
> Chapter Last Edited *18 March 2019*


End file.
